Afinal, o que se passa aqui?
by Ari.Riku
Summary: Um novo caso apareceu... De que maneira está Tsuzuki envolvido? Hisoka ajudará o seu companheiro a descobrir que nem tudo é o que parece... ATxKH
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Afinal, o que se passa aqui?

**Autora**: Ari.Riku

**Notas de Autora**: Alerta! Contém relação homosexual…¬¬

**Disclaimer:** Snif… Snif… Pois, infelizmente Yami No Matsuei pertence a Yoko Matsushita e não a mim… Tenho de agradecer à sua mente de génio por criar três personagens que AMO: n.n Tsuzuki (o amor da minha vida… ainda que ninguém saiba), Hisoka (um excelente actor… sim, porque ele não é mal-humorado como todos pensam.) e Muraki (leram bem, sim ¬¬. Não é necessário esfregarem tanto os olhos porque o nome não vai desaparecer. Têm de admitir que ele até é engraçado… e a cor do cabelo dele é fenomenal…)

Okay, respirar fundo, contar até 10: 1... 10... Não acredito, escrivi mesmo uma fic! Estou muito contente, é a primeira vez que faço algo assim, finalmente ganhei coragem... (Hei! Eu ouvi isso, mas mais vale tarde do que nunca não é? ¬¬)

Vamos lá ver se sou tão boa a escrever como sou a ler... Hum não me parece mas aqui vos deixo a minha primeira fic, não sejam muito mauzinhos, sou apenas uma rapariga que adora torturar as personagens das suas séries favoritas, que mal há nisso? o.ô

----------

Numa manhã chuvosa em que a qualquer momento a luz poderia faltar, uma pobre alma não despregava os olhos do monitor, empenhada em manejar diabólicamente o destino das personagens de Yami No Matsuei. Até que...

-Onde está o meu bolo? – a escritora levanta-se da cadeira muito mal -humorada e começa à procura do seu querido bolo mas sem muito sucesso, até que a sua mente se ilumina. – TSUZUKI!

-O que aconteceu? – pergunta Tsuzuki que entrou nesse momento com cara de "eu não quebro nem um prato" e que evidentemente não engana a escritora.

-O meeeeeeuuuu bolo?

-Que bolo?

-O bolo que deveria estar aqui e, adivinha, não está! ¬¬

-Tinha um cremoso creme de chocolate de leite e uns morangos frescos e suaves?

-Sim, esse mesmo! n.n – exclama a escritora com esperança de que o seu bolo ainda se consevar-se sem ser dentro do estômago de Tsuzuki.

-Hã... não sei, não o comeste já?

-Creio que se o tivesse comido me lembraria... o que só deixa outra hipótese.

-E qual é? – pergunta Tsuzuki assustado e a olhar para os lados à procura de algo para se esconder.

-Que tu o comeste!

-Eu não o ... – vendo a escritora cada vez mais furiosa e com duas chamas no lugar onde deveriam estar os olhos acaba por dizer – está bem, admito que o comi, não consegui resistir foi mais forte do que eu!

-Mas tu tinhas a tua fatia, e agora fiquei sem pequeno-almoço e eu preciso dele!!! ¬¬

-Desculpa, eu sei que preciso de me curar, sou dependente do acúçar, tu sabes... Além do mais, necessito de muito alimento para enfrentar o que me reservas na tua fic.

A escritora ri maquiavelicamente e Tsuzuki retrocede um passo com medo.

-Tens razão, aconselho-te a ter muito cuidado meu querido Tsuzuki, nunca se sabe o que te pode acontecer... Muahahaha

Tsuzuki engole em seco e os seus olhos abrem-se mais do que o normal.

-O que é que a tua mente diabólica me preparou?

-Oh, já vais ver...

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Tsuzuki observava a movimentada rua nocturna através da janela do hotel. Ninguém parecia se dar conta do que estava realmente a acontecer, tudo parecia como sempre. Um trânsito que não cessava com o cair da noite e que enchia o ar com o barulho de buzinas, o vento abanava os candeeiros e as luzes dos mesmos tremiam, ruídos vindos de alguns lugares suspeitos eram, apesar de baixos, ainda audíveis e uns dois ou três indivíduos andavam a passo arrastado e sem equilíbrio pelo passeio e que, muito provávelmente acabavam de sair de algum bar. Poderia apostar que um deles não chegaria a casa (pelo menos com vida) pois num beco entre dois prédios, uns metros mais à frente dos três indivíduos, e que era visível do local onde estava, dois sujeitos esperavam as suas próximas vítimas. Não sabia se eram assaltantes ou assassinos, mas não se podia esperar nada de bom.

Deu um longo suspiro. Precisava de alguma coisa doce, talvez um dos bolos de chocolate que tinha comprado à apenas uns minutos... Foi até ao armário e depois de retirar um bolo que parecia no mínimo delicioso, sentou-se na cama encostando as costas à almofada.

Não iria salvar os três indivíduos que nesse momento aproximavam-se de uma morte segura e isso exigia todo o seu autocontrolo. O seu trabalho era encontrar aqueles a que estava encarregado de levar ao outro mundo para ser julgado. No entanto isso não lhe agradava nem um bocado, muito pelo contrário, odiava ter de o fazer. E agora ficava ali sentado enquanto que na rua lá embaixo morria alguém. Tinha prometido que não interferiria em nada que não fosse o seu novo caso. O novo caso...

Há algumas noites começaram a haver umas mortes estranhas no parque e todas elas possuíam muitos aspectos em comum. Os corpos das vítimas tinham os olhos brancos e vidrados e uma marca na palma da mão que dava a sensação de ter sido marcada com algo incandescente. Era um círculo com uns estranhos símbolos no meio e que Watari ainda não tinha decifrado do que se tratava. No dia seguinte, com Hisoka, começaria a investigar o que andava a matar essas pessoas durante a noite. Já tinha estabelecido um padrão. O que quer que fosse o assassino só atacava no parque e às sextas-feiras.

Começou a ordenar os muitos papéis que estavam espalhados em cima da cama e nos quais escreveu anotações sobre o caso e, enquanto lia pela vigésima vez o que tinha escrito, foi adormecendo.

----------

Entrou no departamento práticamente a correr. Nem sequer teve tempo de tomar o pequeno-almoço, o que era bastante grave. Todos os presentes calaram-se quando apareceu e olharam para ele resignados.

Havia coisas que realmente não mudavam...

-Não podes chegar a horas? É assim tão difícil? – inquiriu bruscamente um rapaz de 16 anos com um porte sério e com grandes olhos verdes e inespressivos meio escondidos entre um cabelo castanho claro que lhe caía ligeiramente sobre a face.

-Adormeci, tive a estudar o novo caso até tarde e acabei por não ouvir o despertador, Hisoka.

Hisoka deu um suspiro de irritação e voltou a sua atenção para a imagem que aparecia no computador. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Tsuzuki comportava-se, na maioria das vezes, como uma criança e, apesar de já ter mais de 90 anos, não demonstrava nem a maturidade nem a experiência dessa idade.

-Temos uma pessoa que testemunhou um dos assassinatos. – revelou Tatsumi sériamente.

Hisoka olhou para Tatsumi e em seguida para as suas mãos. Lembrava-se muito bem qual havia sido o preço que teve de pagar por presenciar um homicídio cometido por Muraki. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo como naquele momento e medo era uma emoção que fazia parte do seu quotidiano. Não havia um único dia em que as suas lembranças não o torturassem. Quase não dormia por causa disso e quando o fazia acordava a meio da noite banhado em suor. Nunca se livraria de Muraki...

Tsuzuki sentou-se numa das cadeiras da comprida mesa e reparou em Hisoka. Apesar de não mostrar nenhum dos seus sentimentos e agir com arrogância e frieza, Tsuzuki sabia que isso se devia ao seu triste passado. Um passado que, tal como o seu, o perseguia para onde quer que fosse. Tsuzuki viu que a máscara de Hisoka que há momentos atrás havia fraquejado voltava a erguer-se. Uma máscara que escondia a solidão, a tristeza, a insegurança e o medo de alguém que não conhecia outras emoções a não ser essas.

-Onde está? – perguntou Hisoka.

-Em casa dos seus avô, ficou muito afectado psicológicamente depois do que viu no parque. Não consegue sair de casa sozinho e até tem medo da própria sombra. – explicou Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Hisoka para ler a ficha de identidade da testemunha, no computador. Devia ter preseciado algo mesmo muito bizarro para ter ficado assim tão afectado.

Segundo os dados, o seu nome era Kurosawa Asukai, tinha 18 anos e era estudante. Era orfão de pai e mãe, ambos tinham morrido em situações consideradas estranhas, mas não mencionava precisamente o motivo das suas mortes. Vivia com os seus avós desde então, ou seja, desde os 10 anos.

-O que temos de fazer então? – perguntou Hisoka levantando-se e colocando as mãos nos bolsos como costumava fazer sempre.

-Têm de apresentar-se em casa dos seus avós como dois detectives e obter o máximo de informação que conseguirem. – disse Tatsumi.

-Isso seria fácil se não tivesse Tsuzuki sempre a estragar tudo. – disse Hisoka.

Tsuzuki parou de ler quando ouviu Hisoka e ficou na sua forma chibi-neko para começar a chorar.

-Hei! Eu não estrago sempre tudo!

-Por favor pára de ser tão infantil e vamos. – dito isto Hisoka saiu do departamento deixando um Tsuzuki a soluçar para trás.

-Snif... Snif...

-Tenho aqui um bolo de amêndoas queres um bocado? – perguntou Tatsumi inocentemente.

Tsuzuki parou de chorar no instante em que a palavra bolo chegou aos seus ouvidos e deu pulos de alegria. Estava realmente com muita fome.

Tatsumi olhou para Watari e encolheu os ombros. Não conheciam ninguém que mudasse de humor tão rápidamente. Podia parecer ter apenas 8 anos quando via bolos e outras goluseimas mas quando a situação era grave tranformava-se numa pessoa extremamente séria e concentrada que emanava força e confiança.

----------

Tsuzuki e Hisoka pararam em frente a uma grande e bonita casa um pouco afastada da cidade. Tinha as janelas todas fechadas e as flores nos canteiros perto da porta de entrada que outrora deveriam ter sido harmoniosas e coloridas jaziam muchas e acastanhadas.

Tsuzuki bateu na porta e esperou que alguém a abrisse, o que aconteceu passado alguns segundos.

-Bom dia, em que os posso ajudar? – perguntou um homem de aproximadamente 60 anos, com cabelo grisalho e olhos azuis eléctricos.

-Sou Tsuzuki e este é o meu companheiro Hisoka, somos detectives e viemos interrogar o seu neto sobre o homicídio que este testemunhou.

A expresão jovial do homem mudou para uma mais sombria e olhou para os dois estranhos com suspeita.

"_Não podias ser mais directo?"_" – Pensou Hisoka. Já estava a cometer erros e ainda agora tinham começado. Se continuava assim, o mais provável era levarem com a porta na cara.

-O meu neto não vai falar com nenhum dos dois, agora se me permitem... – o homem ia fechar a porta mas Hisoka agarrou-a mais rápidamente.

-Creo que isso não seja opção. Compreendemos que Kurosawa ainda não se encontre bem mas é a única pessoa que nos poderá ajudar a encontrar quem causou todo este pesadelo.

Tsuzuki ficou admirado. Quando pensava que conhecia perfeitamente Hisoka este não o deixava de surpreender. Os olhos do seu companheiro, vazios e glaciares e as palavras que usou não deixavam espaço para replicar. Não era o único que tinha pensado isso, o homem parecia travar uma batalha interna entre deixá-los ou não entrar.

-Podem passar, mas peço-lhes que sejam pacientes com o meu neto e não o obriguem a responder a todas as suas questões. – disse o homem guiando-lhes até uma sala mal iluminada.

As paredes possuíam cores escuras e parecia que a electricidade ainda não tinha chegado até aí. Havia velas no lugar de lâmpadas e um cheiro a húmidade e erva no ar. Sentaram-se num sofá negro ainda a observarem o espaço que os rodeava.

Hisoka cruzou uma mirada com Tsuzuki e este soube o que queria dizer, também havia sentido, ainda que não da mesma maneira que o seu companheiro. Todo aquele ambiente gritava turtura, medo… Era notável a energia negativa que desprendia por todos os cantos.

-Ele ainda não está preparado para falar do que aconteceu naquela noite, nem a mim e nem à minha mulher revelou. – continuou o homem.

-Mais tarde ou mais cedo terá de contar a alguém. – afirmou Hisoka.

-Eu sei, mas por enquanto não está suficientemente preparado para isso.

-Não tem escolha, é de extrema importância que confesse o que viu o mais depresa possível.

-Prometemos ser breves e não o obrigaremos a contar o que ainda não seja capaz de revelar. – interveiu Tsuzuki recebendo um olhar ameaçador por parte de Hisoka que ignorou descaradamente.

Não podiam obrigar o rapaz a responder a tudo, já deveria ser-lhe difícil recordar tudo o que viu naquela noite. Com o tempo, se conseguissem ganhar a sua confiança, ele contaria-lhes exactamente tudo. Tinham de ir com calma.

-Sendo assim, sigam-me e por favor não o forçem a dizer nada do que não quer. Desde esse dia não voltou a ser o mesmo e temo que...

Passaram por um corredor igualmente mal iluminado e com quadros de paisagens macabras nas paredes. As cortinas das janelas eram negras e não permitiam que o mínimo raio de sol entrasse. A única luz vinha da vela que trazia o homem para guiar-lhes no caminho.

-Porque motivo a casa encontrasse na penumbra? – perguntou Tsuzuki. Não fazia sentido viverem na escuridão, passavasse ali algo muito estranho.

Não chegou a obter resposta pois o homem abriu a última porta do corredor deixando-os ver o seu interior.

O quarto podia estar completamente escuro se não fosse a quase imperceptível luz que entrava por uma janela ao fundo e que iluminava o centro do quarto. Neste encontrava-se uma figura sentada numa cadeira e com o olhar perdido algures na escuridão e que não dava sinais de os ter ouvido entrar.

Tudo era demasiado sinistro para o gosto de Tsuzuki, havia ali alguma coisa que não estava nada bem, mas por momentos não conseguia identificar o que era.

Tanto Tsuzuki como Hisoka sentaram-se na cama em frente a Kurosawa e observaram detalhadamente o rapaz em frente a eles. Apesar da quase inexistente luminosidade dava para ver que o rapaz tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis eléctricos como os do seu avô. As longas olheiras destacavam-se numa cara demasiado pálida, os lábios estavam azulados e com pequenos cortes dos quais brotavam algumas gotas vermelhas. Vestia um pijama negro e as mãos estavam agarradas aos braços da cadeira como se disso dependesse a sua vida.

-Consegues ouvir-nos? – perguntou Hisoka.

Kurosawa continuava com os olhos presos nalgum ponto daquela massa negra sem se imutar.

-Eu sou Tsuzuki e este – disse apontando para o seu companheiro que olhava com atenção para Kurosawa – é Hisoka. Podemos fazer-te algumas perguntas?

A cabeça de Kurosawa virou-se para Tsuzuki com rapidez e abriu os olhos com verdadeiro terror.

-Nã… não por favor… juro que… que não… por favor…

Tzusuki e Hisoka assustaram-se com a reacção de Kurosawa que não parava de repetir as mesmas coisas numa espécie de transe. O avô do rapaz entrou a correr na habitação e abraçou o neto. Movimentando-se para a frente e para trás.

----------

Acabaram por não conseguir perguntar nada sobre o que Kurosawa tinha visto. O seu avô contou-lhes, quando voltaram à sala de estar, depois de alguns minutos em que teve de acalmar o neto, que era a primeira vez que reagia daquela maneira. Antes limitava-se a não reagir e quando o fazia era apenas para dizer algumas coisas que já tinham acontecido à algum tempo atrás ou para responder à alguma coisa que não tinha a ver com o que tinha acontecido.

Hisoka acabou por dizer que viriam noutro dia para fazerem o interrogatório enquanto que Tsuzuki revia mentalmente o que tinha acontecido. Tinha uma sensação estranha…

Caminhavam já à alguns minutos quando Hisoka falou. Ambos haviam estado calados cada um nos seus próprios pensamentos durante o percurso desde a casa de Kurosawa.

-Porque achas que reagiu assim?

-Não sei, mas parecia verdadeiramente aterrorizado. – respondeu Tsuzuki.

-Tudo é muito estranho...

-A que te referes?

-Tive de cerrar verdadeiramente a minha mente para não desmaiar. Sentia uma grande força maligna por toda a casa...

Tinha baixo as defesas para tentar sentir alguma coisa fora do normal, quando viu todo o ambiente da casa, mas acabou por as voltar a subir, não suportava todas as emoções que o tinham assaltado... Hisoka parou de andar de repente e virou-se para trás. Tsuzuki estava de joelhos no meio do chão com ambas as mãos cerradas e a cabeça baixa.

-Tsuzuki!

* * *

Acabou o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um bocadinho (nem que seja um bocadinho muito pequeno, minúsculo, microscópico... compreenderam a ideia não é? Digam que sim, please!!)

Sou apenas uma novata, tentarei melhorar nos próximos capítulos...

-Ah... ah... ah. Tu melhorar? Era uma piada certo?

A escritora tenta-se acalmar o melhor que pode (ou seja, bastante... pouco) e encara Tsuzuki.

-Sai. Daqui. O. Mais. Rápidamente. Que. Conseguires.

-Estava apenas a brincar, o que aconteceu ao teu sentido de humor?

-Desapareceu juntamente com o MEU bolo!

-Desculpa pelo bolo, prometo que não voltarei a come-los. – Tsuzuki fica na sua forma chibi-neko, junta as mãos e olha para a escritora com uns olhos enormes e brilhantes.

-Está bem, desta vez desculpo, mas SÓ desta vez, ficou claro? ¬¬

-Claro como água. – disse e acrescentou muito baixo – suja.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami No Matsuei

**Título:** Afinal, o que se passa aqui?

**Autora**: Ari.Riku

**Notas de Autora**: Alerta! Contém relação homosexual…

**Disclaimer:** Snif… Snif… Pois, infelizmente Yami No Matsuei pertence a Yoko Matsushita e não a mim… Tenho de agradecer à sua mente de génio por criar três personagens que AMO: nn Tsuzuki (o amor da minha vida… ainda que ninguém saiba), Hisoka (um excelente actor… sim, porque ele não é mal-humorado como todos pensam.) e Muraki (leram bem, sim ¬¬. Não é necessário esfregarem tanto os olhos porque o nome não vai desaparecer. Têm de admitir que ele até é engraçado… e a cor do cabelo dele é fenomenal…)

* * *

-Ainda bem que não há Tsuzuki à vista! – exclama a escritora emocionada. Pela primeira vez em dias podia comer o seu pequeno-almoço descansada.

Horas depois e nem sinal de Tsuzuki... A escritora olha para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos e em seguida observa a porta com esperança que por ela entrasse o seu shinigami favorito, coisa que não acontecia.

"E se lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?" – pensa a escritora com receio.

Para se distrair a escritora começa a escrever o 2º capítulo. Pode ser que entre tanto apareça Tsuzuki...

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Tinha baixo as defesas para tentar sentir alguma coisa fora do normal, quando viu todo o ambiente da casa, mas acabou por as voltar a subir, não suportava todas as emoções que o tinham assaltado... Hisoka parou de andar de repente e virou-se para trás. Tsuzuki estava de joelhos no meio do chão com ambas as mãos cerradas e a cabeça baixa.

-Tsuzuki!

Correu até ao seu companheiro, ajoelhou-se e segurou-o pelos ombros. Não sabia o que estava a passar-se, Tsuzuki não parava de gritar e passado uns segundos agarrou a cabeça como se a quisesse arrancar.

-O que é que te está a acontecer? - perguntou entre preocupado e desesperado.

Mas Tsuzuki parecia não o ouvir e continuava a gritar em agonia. Tentou controlar os seus poderes para não sentir o mesmo que o seu companheiro e colocou um braço ao redor da cintura para o levantar. Tsuzuki estava como um peso morto e não fazia o mínimo esforço para se aguentar em pé.

Nunca tinha visto Tsuzuki daquela maneira e começava a sentir-se nervoso, não que se preocupasse com ele mas... Não era altura para pensar nisso. Começou a andar lentamente enquanto olhava para os lados na esperança que ninguém tivesse assistido àquela cena. Suspirou de alívio ao reparar que estavam tão no limite da cidade que não havia ninguém por ali.

Olhou para Tsuzuki que estava a começar a ficar silencioso e viu um estranho brilho nos seus olhos. Pareciam ver alguma coisa que não se encontrava ali e por uma fracção de segundo tornaram-se malignos, mas foi tão rápido que Hisoka não tinha a certeza se não tinha passado de uma ilusão sua.

Caminhou mais um bocado com Tsuzuki nos braços e desapareceu.

----------

-O que se passa com ele?

Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu mal entrou com um Tsuzuki inconsciente totalmente apoiado nos seus ombros. A pessoa que lhe fizera a pergunta era, nem mais nem menos que Tatsumi que deixou cair os papéis que há segundos atrás analisava com uma grande concentração.

Com a ajuda de Tatsumi levou Tsuzuki até uma pequena habitação apenas constituída por uma cama, um armário e uma mesa de trabalho sob a qual um candeeiro estava aceso.

Cuidadosamente depositaram o corpo inconsciente de Tsuzuki na cama e observaram-no durante uns momentos antes de Tatsumi quebrar o silêncio.

-Podes responder agora à minha pergunta?

-Eu não sei...

-Alguma coisa teve de acontecer.

Com um suspiro sentou-se na única cadeira disponível no quarto e relatou o que se tinha passado desde a reacção estranha do jovem Kurosawa ao suposto desmaio de Tzusuki.

-Penso que o desmaio de Tzusuki teve alguma ligação com a reacção de Kurosawa. – declarou Tatsumi enquanto se levantava.

-É provável, mas a questão é porquê.

-Bem, não o conseguiremos saber agora não é? Queres um chá?

-Pode ser. – aceitou Hisoka.

Estava cansado e tinha a cabeça cheia de perguntas que por mais voltas que dava não conseguia encontrar as respostas, precisava de descansar e podia ser que o chá o ajudasse a descontrair.

Abandonaram o quarto e sentaram-se em uns sofás confortáveis do novo escritório de Tatsumi.

-Com muito ou pouco açúcar?

-Pouco, por favor. – respondeu Hisoka.

Viu como o seu colega deitava apenas uma colher pequena de acuçar na sua chávena e aceitou-a, levando-a depois à boca e saboreando um delicioso chá de menta.

-Temo que terei de acompanhar-te neste caso. – comentou Tatsumi tranquilamente, passado alguns minutos de silêncio onde cada um pensava no que tinha sucedido.

Hisoka quase se engasgou com o chá e observou com atenção o homem à sua frente.

--Então e Tsuzuki? Ele vai ficar furioso! – exclamou Hisoka. Não é que gostasse de Tsuzuki como seu companheiro, aliás, estava muito contente de poder trabalhar com Tatsumi que era responsável, sério, demonstrava confiança, era maduro, sabia manter um bom diálogo e era sumamente inteligente. No entanto conhecia muito bem Tutzuki para saber que não concordaria com isso facilmente.

-Escuta com atenção... – começou Tatsumi com uma expressão séria.

----------

Porque lhe doía tudo? Foi a primeira coisa que pensou mal tomou consciência de si próprio. Abriu e fechou os olhos para afastar a nébula que cobria a sua visão e tentou sentar-se sem muito sucesso. O que tinha acontecido? Lembrava-se de ir com Hisoka à casa de Kurosawa, como este reagiu quando o viu e...

-Ainda bem que já te encontras acordado. – cumprimentou-o Tatsumi que entrou nesse momento no quarto.

-O que me aconteceu? – perguntou com voz firme como se fosse dever do seu amigo lhe dar a resposta.

-Isso também eu queria saber. Do que te lembras?

-Sentia todo o meu corpo a arder como se me queimassem com brasas incandescentes por todo o lado. A dor era insuportável...

Só de pensar nisso parecia que a dor se repetia.

-Hum... Terás de te recuperar para começarmos a procurar o motivo do que te aconteceu, até então ficarás na cama.

Na cama? Ele não poderia ficar na cama! Tinha muita coisa para fazer, não podia abandonar Hisoka. Era perigoso trabalhar sozinho.

-Mas e o caso...

-Não te preocupes com isso, eu assumo o teu lugar junto a...

-Nem penses, eu vou sair daqui... – levantou-se da cama deu um passo e logo as suas pernas fraquejaram. Se não fosse Tatsumi que o segurou tinha caído no chão. – Mas o que me está a acontecer, isto não é normal!

-Eu sei, mas ainda não descobrimos o porquê de te encontrares assim. Tens de descansar e recuperar e é se quiseres sair da cama o mais depressa possível.

Horas depois que Tatsumi o tinha deixado sozinho meditou sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tinha receio do que poderia significar as suas dores e esse facto deixava-o angustiado. Se fosse o que estava a pensar então teriam de ter muito cuidado.

----------

O dia estava bonito e não havia vestígios da chuva dessa madrugada. De facto, estava um completo dia de Verão apesar de se encontrarem em pleno Inverno.

Voltava da casa de Kurosawa com Tatsumi. Não tinham feito muito progresso, visto, este não ter dado sinal de vida durante todas as perguntas que fizeram. Olhou para o seu colega e decidiu falar, estava habituado ao facto de conviver com alguém que não parava de falar e sentia-se incómodo com o silêncio do outro.

-Que poderemos fazer para que diga o que testemunhou?

Tatsumi parou de andar e largou um suspiro.

-De momento não sei mas temos de arranjar uma maneira...

-Sim. – anuiu Hisoka.

-Todo o ambiente da casa é demasiado pesado e cada sombra grita por liberdade. – comentou Tatsumi de repente.

-Como da primeira vez, também notei algo na casa, algo que não consigio descodificar.

-E se a casa tiver algo a ver com o estado do jovem Kurosawa?

-Mas ele não está assim devido ao assassinato que presenciou? – rematou Hisoka agora confuso. O que queria dizer Tatsumi?

-Sim, mas talvez seja a casa que não permite a sua recuperação.

-Então teremos de o tirar de lá.

-Exactamente.

-Mas como? O avô dele não vai ficar muito contente com a ideia.

-Teremos de convencer o seu avô. – explicou Tatsumi.

-Dito assim até parece que vai ser fácil.

-Oh, e vai acredita...

----------

Pela enésima vez tentou se levantar. Estava farto da cama, mesmo muito farto... Ele é que deveria estar nesse momento com Hisoka não Tatsumi! E se Hisoka depois disto preferisse Tatsumi a ele como companheiro? Não era nada improvável, todos os seus companheiros o tinham abandonado e Hisoka esteve a ponto de fazer a mesma coisa.

A porta abriu-se e deixou passar um homem de cabelos compridos e castanhos dourados. Trazia um tabuleiro com muita comida, e não era uma comida qualquer eram BOLOS!

-Como estás? – perguntou Watari ao mesmo tempo em que posava o tabuleiro em cima de Tsuzuki.

-Agora muito melhor! Obrigado pelos bolos, só tu sabes o que me faz feliz!

-Não precisas de agradecer, disseram-me que estavas deprimido e não há nada que te faça animar mais que um bolo por isso...

-Tens razão. – concordou. De seguida concentrou-se em devorar todos aqueles deliciosos bolos como se tivessem sido feitos pelos deuses.

-Posso te contar um segredo? – perguntou Watari nervoso.

-Claro. – respondeu Tsuzuki sem prestar muita atenção estava ocupado com outras coisas.

-Mas não podes contar a ninguém, és a única pessoa que vai saber.

-Está bem. – respondeu Tsuzuki maravilhado com o bolo de chocolate e nozes.

-Eu estou apaixonado pelo Tatsumi.

-Está b... – Tsuzuki engasgou-se e Watari deu-lhe umas palmadas nas costas para o ajudar. - estás ap... pelo...

-Sim, eu sei que não tenho qualquer hipótese mas por mais que tente não consigo parar de pensar nele!

-Tens a certeza que estás mesmo apaixonado? Podes estar a ficar afectado pelas horas que passas em frente ao monitor...

-Tsuzuki! – exclamou Watari ofendido.

-Pronto retiro o que disse.

-Ainda bem, caso contrário alguém iria acabar muito mas mesmo muito ferido!

Tsuzuki encolheu-se na cama e engoliu em seco, Watari podia ser muito assustador quando queria.

-Bem, se gostas do Tatsumi porque não lhe dizes?

Gostava de saber o que tinha de tão especial Tatsumi para que todos gostassem dele. Só esperava que Hisoka não ficasse como Watari, era demasiado mau... porquê não sabia mas não suportava a ideia de Hisoka gostar de alguém a não ser... não, não, não... não tinha acabado de pensar aquilo.

-E se ele me rejeitar? Nunca mais conseguirei olhar para ele!

-Hum... não te preocupes eu vou ajudar-te!

Watari retrocedeu e deu uns risitos nervosos.

-Tu, ajudar-me?

-Sim... Não queres a minha ajuda? – Tsuzuki transformou-se em chibi-neko e rios de lágrimas começaram a descer dos olhos.

-Não, não é isso... claro que quero a tua ajuda.

-A sério? – as lágrimas pararam tão depressa como começaram.

-Sim a sério. – disse um resignado Watari.

-Não te vais arrepender!

-Que ideia. – sussurrou Watari.

-Disseste alguma coisa?

-Não, não disse nada.

Mais tarde nesse dia conseguiu levantar-se para se sentar logo a seguir numa cadeira em frente a uma mesa e ao lado da janela. Papéis em cima de papéis ocultavam toda a superfície da mesa. Apesar de lhe terem tirado o caso não significava que ia desistir tão rapidamente por isso tivera durante horas a revisar tudo o que sabia sobre Kurosawa e o assassino do parque. Teria de arranjar uma maneira de voltar àquela casa sem que Hisoka e Tatsumi descobrissem.

Deu um suspiro de cansaço e lentamente dirigiu-se à cama, não sem antes esconder todos os papéis.

* * *

-Acabei, e até agora nada de Tsuzuki! – exclama a escritora. – Terei de telefonar à polícia, pode ter sido sequestrado! Oh não, e se foi o Muraki? O Tsuzuki é meu não dele, fizemos um trato!

A escritora levantasse e vai buscar o telemóvel. Digita o número correspondente e espera.

-Ari.Riku? Porque me telefonas a estas horas? Preciso de dormir bem para ter boas ideias sobre como matar certas pessoas.

-Desculpa Muraki mas é uma emergência!

-O que aconteceu desta vez? – indagou Muraki com uma voz sonolenta.

-O Tsuzuki desapareceu... não tiveste nada a ver com o seu desaparecimento pois não?!

-Hum... por acaso até não. Se calhar decidiu tirar umas férias.

-Ele não iria de férias sem me convidar a compartilhar-lhas!

-Se tu o dizes. – disso Muraki que do outro lado da linha punha os olhos em branco. – Quando souber de alguma coisa aviso-te, está bem?

-Está bem.

-Mas tenho de ganhar qualquer coisa em troca.

A escritora solta um suspiro, já estava a achar estranho que Muraki tivesse disposta a ajudá-la sem pedir algo.

-O que queres? – perguntou com suspeita.

-Vou pensar, depois digo-te.

-Está bem, adeus.

-Adeus.

A escritora desliga o telemóvel e volta a sentar-se na cadeira.

"Era só o que faltava, agora além de me preocupar com o repentino desaparecimento de Tsuzuki ainda tenho de me preocupar com o que me pedirá Muraki! Quando encontrar-te Tsuzuki vais desejar nunca ter-me conhecido!" – pensa a escritora com fúria.

* * *

Obrigada por lerem... nn 

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kiara Salkys: **Olá!! Antes de mais nada obrigada pelo Review! Fico muito contente por teres gostado da fic, contribui para aumentar o meu ego (tou a brincar… :P). Também se tornou um dos meus animes favoritos, gosto mesmo imenso de todo o ambiente, da estória, das personagens, dos momentos de humor… enfim de tudo. Eh eh eh… é bom saber que não sou a única a achar a cor de cabelo de Muraki fenomenal (adeus psiquiatria, não estou maluka!!) e yah os olhos dele também são for a de série… Vai mesmo ser Tsuzuki com Hisoka pois já que não os pude ver juntos no anime pelo menos posso ter o prazer de os "ver" juntos na minha fic! Beijitos e desculpa a demora!!

**yue-chan: **Olá!! Obrigada pelo Review eles significam muito para mim! Eh eh eh bem por acaso estas teias de aranha já têm algum tempo é normal que te sentisses cansada de as ver! Ainda bem que estás a gostar pois ainda vai acontecer muita coisa estranha e misteriosa (os personagens ainda vão sofrer um bocado, ups isto não era para dizer oo)... Oh, obrigada a sério nn e também te desejo muita sorte! Beijitos e desculpa pela demora!!


End file.
